Fable High: Eira and Destiny's first day
by Flyingcowsrule
Summary: When two new students end up at Fable High, they are both about to learn that not everything is as normal as it seems to be. With ice powered Cheerleading captains, and vampires for neighbors, both Eira and Destiny are in for a very big surprise. (This is a story by me and my cousin, it is the first one out of how ever many. If the stuff comes from movies, it's not ours.)
1. Chapter 1

Eira sighs, looking out the window of her dad's banged up old brown truck, the window down to let the wind blow her dark brown hair around. She looks over to her dad briefly, then back out the window, watching the land just roll past them. They were headed to some town called Fable, which she'd never heard of before. Not that she wanted to, but it never really mattered what she wanted, did it?

"How close to being there are we, father?" she asks, looking over at her father again, as she stretches. "Not too far," he says, the same thing that he'd said when she'd asked about two hours ago. She nodded, settling into her seat. She figured that meant she'd have to wait at least another two hours or more before they got there, so she just went back to looking out the window. The sun shining through the leaves of passing trees, Eira took a deep breath of the fresh air, closing her dark evergreen eyes just for a few seconds, imagining that she was back out in the country with her mother again.

Eira had lost her mother when she was young, but she still remembered that day very clearly. Just before she opened her eyes again, they hit a bump that startled her, her eyes flying open. The first thing she saw when her eyes opened again, was what looked to be the town that they were getting ready to move into-or what looked like the beginning of it, anyway. Brushing her odd, sort of shaggy bangs out of her face, Eira began to look around almost immediately, almost like an excited little kid. She could not help it though-whether she'd wanted to, or even liked the idea of moving or not, there was still that sort of curiosity that she found herself having at getting to go somewhere completely new.

As they drove, Eira briefly caught glimpse of another vehicle that looked like it could possibly be from out of town, with what looked to be a girl with short black hair sitting in it.

It isn't long, before her dad makes her sit back down right again and lets her know that they are going to be in their new neighborhood soon. "So are we going to have a lot of neighbors?" She asks, looking over at him, just as they are beginning to drive onto the road to their new home. "Quite possibly," he nods, looking around. "Oh..I think I missed it. Sorry, sweety," he mutters, then backing up. "We were halfway down the road, and our new house is just the second one down on the left." He gives a small laugh, shaking his head.

Eira gives him a slightly odd look, but shrugs it off. Her father seemed happier than he'd been for awhile, even if he also seemed to be distracted, she left it alone anyway. "Here we are," he says, stopping the truck in front of an off-yellow house, with white shutters and a small stone porch with a porch swing. It didn't look too bad-actually, it looked kind of better than their last home, in a few ways at least. As Eira slowly opened her door and got out, she moved her bangs again and looked at it better. It was clearly a home in a poor neighborhood, though she was used to it, so that was not a huge complaint. Since she had no other choice, she just shrugged and sighed, walking to the back of the truck to open the tailgate. The 'moving vehicle' behind them was just a rented U-haul attached to the truck, so she'd get to that next.

Her father was busy getting the house open, so that is why she was the one getting the tailgate open and the U-haul. She was pretty preoccupied with it, having a not so easy time with the sticky tailgate, which is why when she was approached she didn't notice at first.

"Do you need any help?" the sudden unknown voice startled her, making her slip and end up falling, scraping her knee off the road. "Ow..huh?" she asks, looking up and moving her bangs. The voice had come from a boy not too much taller than her, with short, sort of shaggy brown hair, who was squinting almost as if he needed to be wearing glasses or the sun was bothering him.

Slowly raising, Eira shrugs and doesn't even seem bothered by her bloody knee. "Sure, if you want to." she says, then finally getting the tailgate open. "Sorry I made you fall," he says, though she just waves it off. "It's fine." she says, sighing some. In the back of her mind, she knew her father would be wanting her to 'make friends', and since he was already here and had volunteered to help, she figures she will at least tell him her name. That way she can say she tried. "My name's Eira, what's yours?" she asks, looking at him over her shoulder as she pulls a box out of the truck. "My name?" he stops for a moment, then says "Oh, yeah, sorry..my name's Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "Well okay then," Eira says, then balancing the box on her left arm as she hold her right hand out to him. "Nice to meet you, I guess," she says with a small smile, then holding the box in both hands again. "Nice to meet you , too," Hiccup mumbles, then looking over to the boxes, he says "Which one do want me to get?" Just hoping it was not one of the more heavy ones. "Whichever one you want," she shrugs, then starts off towards the house. "Oh..okay.."

Eira walks past her father and nods to him "Got the dishes," she says, heading in the door. "Uh..I have no idea what I have.." is Hiccup's answer to Eira's dad, when he gives him an odd look as he carries the box in. "Who's that?" Eira's dad asks her when she passes through again. "Hiccup." she answers, then heading out the door again, her falling down braid moving some as she walks, pushing up the short sleeves of her faded and stained blue and white t shirt, then getting two more boxes out of the truck. Hiccup, not sure what else to do, just follows her. "Hiccup?" Eira's father wonders, raising his eyebrow as he watched them. Figuring it didn't hurt to have extra help, he shrugs it off and heads to help them as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, while Hiccup, Eira, and Eira's father are unpacking their stuff-and Hiccup is making little hints at Eira to make sure she cleans her knee so it doesn't get infected; there was someone else getting ready to move into their new home as well.

Destiny leaned with her head on the dash, trying to hold back tears. It was another move, another school, another re-rooting of her life. She was the girl that Eira had thought she'd seen before when they were on their way into town, though she hadn't seen her face. Rage at the fact that Destiny couldn't change her situation filled her entire self. Hate joined rage, making her hotter and hotter, until she thought she'd burn up. But then it slowly began to ebb away, all the way until she felt nothing anymore. Crying, she looked up at the shack of the house that her father had desperately clung to, and grunted as she pushed open her decrepit car door. A cool autumn wind blew through, pushing leaves down the street. Destiny sighed and decided to explore her new home, because while they wouldn't be there long, she wouldn't mind getting an imprint of the people. So, brushing back a strand of hair, she started down the sidewalk.

"Hey! Wait up!" Destiny stopped suddenly, completely surprised. A girl, about her age, with black hair and dark eyes ran up, her short skirt swaying over her striped leggings.

"Hey! My name's Mavis. You're new here, right?" she said, smiling and holding out her hand. Destiny took it and frowned.

"Yeah. I'm Despair." Mavis frowned.

"Despair?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. Despair. Excuse me." Destiny answered, pushing her way past the strange girl.

"Despair's kinda dark, don't you think? Why'd your parents name you that?" The girl, Mavis, persisted, walking after her. Destiny sighed, getting more frustrated.

"They didn't. I call myself that. Would you please excuse me? I have somewhere else to be." Mavis frowned a little, beginning to walk backwards.

"Yeah. Yeah! That's cool, wouldn't want to hold you up. Nice meeting you." Destiny saluted a goodbye, smirking, but when she turned around a single hot tear made its way down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally. Everything was moved into the house and well enough situated to where they would at least be able to walk around without knocking into things. By then Eira was more than tired of Hiccup telling her to clean her cut. Adjusting one final box, she turned around to Hiccup.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll clean it. Thanks for your help and all, but we need to start dinner. Would you mind going home now?" Hiccup frowned and was about to agree, when Eira's father spoke up.

"He will do no such thing. You are staying for dinner, young man. How does pizza sound, you two?" Eira frowned, then sighed. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"That sounds really good, Mr..."

"Erik is fine, lad. I'll be right back then." her father said, tousling Eira's hair before leaving. Eira stood, leaning up against the counter, and looked Hiccup up and down. Hiccup looked back at her, smiling gently. Whether it was real or not, she couldn't tell.

"Well, you made a good impression on my dad. He doesn't usually talk to anyone other than me. Sometimes not even to me." Eira said, tilting her head. Hiccup laughed a little before looking around the house, touching the paint in a few places. Suddenly a loud bang sounded outside, accompanied by the sounds of a dog and cat fight. Hiccup, his face etched with fear, ran outside, Eira right behind. A sleek black cat with a few scars and even a few new cuts crept up her driveway, jumping into Hiccup's arms and curling around his neck.

"I take it he's yours?" Eira said, standing back a bit. The cat was looking at her with bright green eyes, eyelids lowered menacingly. Hiccup laughed, petting the mangled cat between its ears.

"Eira, meet Toothless. I saved him from becoming another dead cat in a garbage heap at the junk yard."

Eira nodded, though she still kept her distance. She was not sure about coming any closer, due to the fact that not only did the cat not seem to like her, the last time she'd even been around or had an animal in the house, was before her mother had died. It had been a little kitten named Daisy, who had been her mother's pride and joy. After Eira's mother died, Daisy ended up grieving herself to death-another reason to be wary of animals.

"Why do you call him Toothless though?" she asks, raising her eyebrow. "Does he not have teeth or something?" Hiccup gave her a silly look and began rubbing the cat's neck, at the base behind the head. Toothless began to purr and opened his mouth in pleasure, revealing only two teeth. The rest were gone.

"Ah." she said simply. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah. He can't stand being away from me for very long." he put Toothless down and pointed down the street. "Go on home, bud." The cat obeyed, sauntering down the road, pausing every now and then to look at his master. Eira's father pulled up, hot'n'ready pizzas in a large sack.

"Who's hungry?" he shouted, walking into the house. Eira smiled to Hiccup, who followed her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny kept walking, wiping away at the tear that had fallen from her eye. Even though she had told Mavis that she had somewhere she was headed to, she really had no idea. How could she? She'd not even been there for but a day.

After awhile of walking, about ten minutes or so, Destiny bumped into another person. She looks up and gives a surprised, somewhat dirty look. "Oh I'm so sorry!" the boy said, backing away from her. "I didn't mean to..Really, I'm sorry.." Destiny shook her head, folding her arms to the blue eyed, tall boy.

"It's fine, I don't care." she says, in all honesty, she really didn't. She was about to walk past him, when the sudden question came from the clearly very shy boy. "I don't think I have seen you around here before, what's your name?" Again with this question. Couldn't people leave her alone to explore already? "Destiny." she states, not wanting to go through the whole thing that she had gone through with Mavis again. "You can call me Despair-I prefer it." She says, then she starts to walk again.

"Oh, uhm, it's nice to meet you.." he says, scratching the back of his head. "My name's Once-ler...I..don't really like it though.." he mumbles, rubbing his arm. He was used to being given a cold shoulder by most, this is why he didn't make too much mention of her attitude.

"Mhm." Destiny nods with a bit of annoyance, continuing on. "Whatever."

After leaving Once-ler standing there, she continues on her way again, just looking around the crummy town that she was now stuck in. Though they wouldn't be there a really long time, as they never were, it was at least something to do.

"Would you like to get some pizza?" Once-ler yelled to her. Destiny turned around to find that he had been following her tentatively. Destiny opened her mouth to yell at him and instead began crying. Once-ler came without a word, hugging her tightly. They stood like that for a while, until Destiny had compsed herself enough to stand. Once-ler took a tissue from his pocket and wiped her eyes, then took her hand.

"Come on. My treat." He said. Destiny smiled, nodded, and followed him down the road to the pizza place. After a few moments he let go of her hand, red glowing on his cheeks. Destiny laced her fingers back around his and entered the pizza shop.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Eira and her father's move in, and the more-than-surprising events of their dinner with Hiccup, Eira was having to get up to go to school for the first time since moving to Fable. As this was the name of the town that they had moved into.

Eira sighs, prying herself out of her bed. "I just hope this is not as bad as I am expecting it to be.." Eira mumbles, shaking her head. Walking over to her closet to pick out her clothes, she brushes some of her long dark hair out of her face. In the days since having Hiccup over-the first time, that is. He had come over at least one or two more times since they moved in-Eira had fished out her clothes and hung them up and folded them. Everything to make it feel more "home-y" in her room. As if this place would ever be here home anyway. She _had _a home-this place wasn't it.

Pulling one of her favorite t shirts on, a navy blue and white striped stained up old shirt; she then slips on her favorite-and only, pair of jeans. The knees were torn, and the edges were as well. They were stained as well. Eira sighs once more, messily slipping on her still-tied tennis shoes as she looks to her mirror and begins to brush her hair. To hold it, she slips a metal viking hair holder on it, something that she'd found when she was a little kid and was digging around in the yard. Then she begins to braid her hair, tying the end with a black rubber band.

After getting herself completely ready, Eira grabs the old backpack that they'd gotten her and heads downstairs. As she heads downstairs, she can hear her father calling for her. Yet again another surprise-what was with her father lately?

"Eira, hurry up! I believe your friend Hiccup wants to walk to the bus with you!"

Friend. That was something Eira was not exatly ready for calling him. But, it was a nice idea, and she was not going to say anything to either of them anyway, so why think about it?

"I'm coming, father." she calls back, again brushing back some of her hair as it slipped down. When she got down to the door, she opened the door to see Hiccup, who rose his eyebrow at her. "Hi.." she says, giving a soft sigh.

"Hi.." he says back, shoving something down in his bag. A muffled sound comes from it, but Eira doesn't say anything. "I thought I would walk you to the bus.." he says and shrugs, to which Eira only nods. Shutting the door behind her, she starts down the driveway with him.


	6. Chapter 6

While Hiccup was the one to walk with Eira to the school bus at the end of their street, Despair was thinking she was going to end up walking there alone. Which, in all reality, was perhaps not such a bad idea. However, much like how she thought she was going to be able to explore the town on her own on her first day here, this was not the case.

"Hey Despair!" Which of the two people that she'd met thus far it was, she wasn't sure yet. Destiny turns, just having shut the front door to her cruddy little home, looking towards the direction of the voice. To her surprise, it wasn't either _one_ of the two other teens she'd met. It was _both_.

"Hey.." Destiny sighs when they get to her, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Hi!" Mavis says, seeming to be back to her cheery attitude, instead of the discouraged one she'd had when Destiny first met her and had snapped at her. "This is gonna be your first day going to school with us, aren't you excited?" She was bouncing up and down like a child in a candy store practically, while Once-ler shook his head at her. The short amount of time he'd spent with Destiny, he knew she was probably not excited at all. Actually, he wasn't sure if 'excited' was something they'd ever see out of her. And that kind of made him sad, in a way.

"No. Not really." is Destiny's expected mumbled replay, as she adjusts her black bag on her back, then starts off the porch with the two of them. Once-ler sighs, having guessed she'd say that. Though a goth, Mavis was ever the optimist, so she just shrugs it off and says "Don't worry, we can make it a good day for you. I think I know of a person or two that you might be okay with meeting...if you want."

To this, Destiny just gives her a look, then a brief fake smile "Oh great, that's just wonderful! I can't wait." Then she looks forward again, immediately scowling again. Noticing that something extra seemed to be going on with Destiny, Once-ler makes note to try and ask her about it later if he gets the chance to.

As they get on the bus, Once-ler looks back at Mavis and shakes his head, trying to hint to her to leave it alone. Mavis frowns some, but nods anyway. As Destiny walks, she looks around for a seat. She preferred to be in the back, to be away from everyone. But she knew how these things went. She'd probably never get her back seat-that was normally where all the loud, noisy, and annoying jock and sporty kids sat. Sighing annoyedly, she spots a seat behind two brown haired kids, and rolls her eyes. "Better here than nowhere.." she mutters. Sliding in to take her seat, she is soon joined by Once-ler, who is sort of shy about the asking. Since she knew he'd probably not be too annoying to her, and she'd come to be okay with him since their brief time of hanging out, she just silently scooted over and let him sit.

Half expecting Mavis to follow and sit with them too, she looks up some, just to see that Mavis wasn't coming. Mavis had apparently found a seat elsewhere, which suited Destiny just fine. After the bus gets started up again, Once-ler bites his lip and looks over at Destiny, who was sulking, but also wanting to cry. "Despair...Destiny...Are you okay?"

It is softly asked, and she knows he only wants to help, but it only makes a tear fall down her cheek. She wipes it away aggressively, then says "No, no I am not. I don't want to live here. I didn't ask to move again. We never stay anywhere because we are too poor to keep a place. ...And I got in a fight with my father this morning about it."

Once-ler frowns some, then sort of hesitantly pats her shoulder. She gives him an odd look and raises her eyebrow, to which he just says "I get in fights with my family all the time."


	7. Chapter 7

As the bus ride continues on, Destiny is not the only one to get annoyed by the noise level of the kids on the bus. The two kids in front of her and Once-ler, the brunettes, they were actually Eira and Hiccup. It was funny, Eira had seen Destiny the first day they had drove into town, and was slightly curious about who the other girl was, and there she was, sitting behind her. Ironic, wasn't it?

"Do they have to be so loud?" Eira asks annoyedly, her arms folded.

"No," Hiccup answers and shakes his head, looking around. "They don't _have_ to, they just _are_. About..every day, to and from school. From school to home is much worse. Everyone is yelling and throwing things."

"I thought that they already were," Eira answers, ducking as a paper wad flies past her head.

"No, I mean _everyone_, everyone." Hiccup says, ducking too as something goes flying past his head. By the sound of the clang that followed, and the sound of some uninterpretable complaining, it was some kid's lunch box.

Things went on like this for pretty much the whole bus ride, kids yelling and throwing things, the bus driver doing just about nothing about it at all. Needless to say, Eira was more than happy to get off the bus when the bus finally reached the school. Although, getting _off_ the bus was a lot more tricky than getting on..

"Will ye get out o' mah way? Ah can't get anywhere wit' ye blockin' mah path!" A loud, sort of rude, voice came from the back. Who it was coming from, neither Eira nor Destiny knew, that was, not until the girl got closer. Long, long, _ridiculously long_, crazy red orange curls; green eyes, and a Scottish accent like neither Eira nor Destiny had ever heard before, came passing by. In truth, Eira may have heard it before, though if she had, she wouldn't remember. Her family talked to a lot of different people, being that her father was a mechanic and all.

As a matter of fact, Eira used to sit and watch him fix up old vehicles, sitting on a rock and drinking out of a juice box in her old stained up and torn up clothes that her mother was always trying to mend for her. As for Destiny, even with all the moving that her father and her had done, the Scottish accent was actually one that she _hadn't_ heard yet.

At about the same time, both Eira and Destiny were turning to the boy who shared their seat, and asking who this rude girl with crazy curls was. Both receiving the same answer. _Merida Dunbroch._ Not only was Merida a rich girl, she was also tough. She was not just a 'jock', she was also known for beating the crap out of people. Not someone that they should mess with.

Having to wait until all the other students got off the bus, Eira grumbles to herself, walking down the aisle with her bag held tightly to her back. Hiccup follows her, shushing his bag every so often, as if something living were in it. Behind him went a sort of flustered Once-ler, and an apparently emotionless Destiny, whose face was blank. None of them were very happy about how the bus ride had gone, though the boys were already used to it. Hiccup himself, had other things in mind though. It was odd, but even though Merida was rude and slightly scary, he had a little bit of acrush on her. He had, actually, had one for years. It all started, ironically, the day she shoved him off a swing in first grade.

Though the bus ride there hadn't gone well, perhaps the day at school would. None of them knew what they were in for, though both Hiccup and Once-ler, having gone there since they were little, did have some ideas of what they thought might happen-and it was not exactly very...good.


	8. Chapter 8

"Will you knock it off?" Eira asks irritatedly, looking over her shoulder at the boy behind her. Her first class of the day was one she shared with Hiccup-which she thought it might be decent because of that. _However_, he was sat in the front of the room, in the right corner. She was sat more towards the back, with just a white haired boy behind her, who apparently thought it funny to try and make her angry. "Will you knock it off?" he snickered, mocking her just because he could. Eira growled in response, putting her chin in her hands and facing forwards. Trying her best to ignore him so she could actually get something out of the lesson being taught by the teacher. although Eira wasn't sure the exact reason that Merida was so rough and to a degree, mean, from what she'd heard from Hiccup about her; Eira was starting to think maybe trying to hit the boy behind her to make him stop was a good idea.

"Leave me alone or I am going to smack that smirk off your face, I mean it!" Eira finally growls, her patience-if she had any to begin with-was wearing very thin.

As for how things were going for Destiny, it was actually not half as bad. Her first class was with Mavis, who she was still learning to be okay with. Art wasn't really too bad, even if Destiny didn't think that she was too good at it, at least Mavis had been able to make her laugh once or twice.

"Yeah, I never really thought that I was very good at art," Mavis says, shrugging some to Destiny. "You know how I even passs off some of my stuff to not get a bad grade?"

Figuring that maybe Mavis was not all bad, she just goes with it. After all, Mavis was doing all the talking, and it was keeping her from thinking too much about the fact that she'd fought with her father that morning-at least for now, anyway. Later, it would probably hit her again and she'd be depressed again. "How?" Destiny asks, tilting her head to the other girl.

"Oh, well I normally just tell the teacher that I was going for abstract art."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and thankfully, it passes!" Mavis giggles, then looks to what Destiny was painting. "Holy rabies..that looks awesome, Despair! It almost looks like something Rapunzel would do. You should really paint more often!"

Destiny gives her an odd look, first having been caught off guard by her use of expression, as it was something that she'd never heard before. then she hears what else Mavis says. She should paint _more_? This was definitely not what she had expected to hear. She looks to her painting, a picture of a girl sitting alone in the rain. then she looks back to Mavis and shrugs "Uh, thanks..I guess. Who's Rapunzel?"

"Rapunzel?" Mavis asks, sitting up and grinning "Oh she's over there," she says, then pointing to a girl with tremedously long golden blonde hair, who looked to be very into whatever she was painting. "Oh," Destiny nods, shrugging again. She wasn't very sure how she'd get along with Rapunzel, seeing as she loked o be the exact opposite of her. Cheery, smiling, wearing bright colors...everyhing that Destiny wasn't and didn't do.

"So, you think I can paint as good as her, huh?" Destiny asks in a sort of sarcastic way, looking back over to her painting-which in her own mind would serve much better as fire kindling than anything else.

"Yeah!" Mavis nods happily. "I love it, it is just like Punzie's stuff but only darker. It's perfect! Here, I'll show you. Hey, Rapunzel, c'mere!"

"Gee, thanks.." Destiny mutters to Mavis's comments. then looking up to realize that she was calling Rapunzel over, Destiny tries to stop her but is too late. The bubbly blonde is already on her way over, showering her with compliments just like Mavis had. As one not to really like her own work, Destiny found it hard to believe what they were saying.

"This is so good," Rapunzel was saying. "I mean, sad, but good! I can feel the emotion coming from the girl in the picture." She says, then stops and suddenly grins "Hey, I have an idea! You should put this in the art contest they have every year," she was practically bouncing with excitement. "Wait, what?" Destiny asks, finding it hard to keep up with her. "There's an art contest that they have every year. I really think you should enter your painting."

"Really?" Destiny asks, uncertain. She really wasn't sure about all of this, and she was feeling a little overwhelmed as well.

"Sure!" Rapunzel exclaims, then she stands stright and says "I will even go get the teacher for you, she'll say the same thing too, I just know it!" With that, Rapunzel is off, going to get the teacher.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Destiny says, though she is too late to cach her. "Great.." Destiny mutters, sighing. Maybe painting was not such a good idea after all...

When the bell rang to let Eira out of her history class, she couldn't wait to get out of there. Hastily grabbing her stuff, she heads out the door and down the hall, inwardly ranting to herself. By the time Hiccup catches up to her, she was on a short fuze.

"Hey, uh, Eira-"

"**_What?_**" Eira asks, snapping as she looks over at him. Sighing, she tries to calm herself down. "What, Hiccup?" she asks again, looking over at him. "Well I just wanted to ask you what was wrong.." Hiccup mutters, blowing some of his bangs out of his face. "Oh." Eira says, rolling her eyes as she finally reaches her locker, slamming it open and startling the girl next to her. "That boy. I have no idea who he is, but I can't stand him."

"Boy?" Hiccup asks, then he nods. "Ohhh..him," he says, nodding again. "Yeah, that's Jack." Hiccup says with a slight laugh. "Jack?" Eira asks, raising her eyebrow, as if it is supposed to mean something to her. "Yeah, Jack Frost." Hiccup nods. "He's one of the troublemakers."

"Oh, Eira sighs. "Of course I had to be sat by one of the idiots...Could this day get any worse?" she asks as she waits on Hiccup to get his stuff as well. "Well...You could have your lunch fall on the floor, or you could trip and then land face first in your lunch. Hey, don't laugh, that's happened to me before."

"Sorry," Eira says and shakes her head with a small smile. "What class do you have now?"

"Hmm...I think I have math...You?"

Eira sighs, then looking back at her own schedule. "I have a language class...In the copmplete opposite direction you're going.." Hiccup smiles "Oh, well I don't have that until later, but that is with Mr. Dracula. I think you'll like him. He's kind of funny." Hiccup nods to her as they split ways.

"I hope so," Eira calls, waving alitle to the ood boy form next door. He was tolerable, she'd give him that. Maybe being friends with him wouldn't be so bad. After all, it beat being all alone.


End file.
